


Movie Night

by twentyonecubone



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 07:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/720473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twentyonecubone/pseuds/twentyonecubone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine your OTP making cookies together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> [Original Prompt](http://imagineyourotp.tumblr.com/post/33837303010/imagine-your-otp-making-cookies-together)

“Stop it!” Emma exclaimed playfully as she tried to dust off the flour that August had powdered her nose with. 

“Stop what?” His face bordered between confused and offended, and he quickly raised his finger and put another white dab on her nose. She lowered the angle of her head and looked up at him in an ‘are you serious’ expression, and August couldn’t help a grin breaking out as he turned his attention back to the large mixing bowl on the counter. Emma wiped the flour off of her nose a second time and cleaned her hand with a nearby paper towel.

August was in a blue shirt and jeans, which were covered in the front by a white apron. Emma had teased him about wearing it just to make cookies, and he defended it by saying it helped him get into the ‘cooking spirit.’ He leaned forward and looked into the book that was propped up behind the bowl. “Hey babe, could you turn the oven on to preheat? 375.” He asked without looking away from what he was mixing together.

“Babe?” He didn’t usually use pet names, so the word sounded odd coming from him. She turned from him to walk towards the oven, which was on the other side of the kitchen island. She turned the dial to sit between the 350 and 400 degree markers, and then turned around so she was facing him but still on the other side of the island. He turned his head towards her because of her question and she raised a brow, still waiting on an answer. He didn’t notice her hand slip into one of the drawers in front of her.

“Well I could call you Princess.” Half of his mouth pulled up into a smirk. "It is fitting, after all.” 

Emma rolled her eyes, a small smile etched on her face as well. She walked back over to him and stood a few inches away, looking up at him. As she approached, August angled his torso to face her better. “Or you could call me Emma.” He tilted his head a bit and his smirk fell back into a relaxed expression. He leaned over and their lips met for a few sweet seconds. At least until he noticed her hand was doing something to his right. He broke their kiss and looked to the side in time to see a spoon, full of cookie dough, leaving the bowl and making its way up to her mouth.

“Hey!” He laughed, putting a mostly sarcastic expression of shock across his face. She simply smiled smugly, pulling the spoon out of her mouth and walking past him towards the living room. She sat down on the couch, grabbing the remote on her way and then began flicking between channels. 

August walked around the kitchen island and as he did so he untied the apron and placed it up on the top of the island. He changed the dial on the oven back to the off position, turned and grabbed a spoon from the drawer and on his way to the living room he grabbed the bowl of cookie dough from the counter. He sat down on the couch beside her and, leaving the bowl in his lap, he put the spoon in his left hand and stretched his right arm across the back of the couch. As she settled on a channel, Emma looked out of the corner of her eyes before taking her spoon and digging out another bite.

“So what are we watching tonight, Emma.” He emphasized her name as a snarky reference to her earlier request.

“Well, we’re just in time for a Lifetime movie about a woman finding her inner strength and becoming empowered in a male dominated world.” Her words were said with a hint of satire, although that really was what they were watching. Lifetime movies were a guilty pleasure of hers.

“Oh, those are my favorite.” August’s comment was heavily sarcastic, although half the time he actually found himself getting into the movies too. He smiled and settled down into a more comfortable position. He kissed her temple and then scooped out some dough from the bowl as the opening credits of the movie began.


End file.
